rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirsty Tate
Name: Kirsty Alexis Lilly Tate *Age: 9 and a half years old *Pets: A cat named Pearl and a horse named Twinkle. *Friends: The fairies and Rachel Walker *Favourite Food: Toffee flavoured popcorn and her mother's homemade apple pie, sushi *Personality: Kind hearted, resourceful and imaginative, talented *Unforgettable Adventure: Helping Holly the Christmas Fairy *Favourite Costume ever worn in fairy events: A white angel costume in Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy *Interests: Fairies, ballet , playing with Rachel and acting. *Hometown: A village called Wetherbury *Birthday: Otober 6th (Libra) *Weight: 4 stone 4 lb *Wants to be: An actress, singer, ballerina, fashion model or all four! *Rachel describes her as: Pretty, talented, kind *club brownies uchia Biography Kirsty Tate shares a special secret of helping the fairies with Rachel. She is a thoughful and polite girl. Kirsty is also bolder and more likely to stand up for herself than Rachel, who is very shy and feels that her voice is much too quiet and gentle. Kirsty has a cousin called Esther who gets married in Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy. She has another cousin in Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy called Lindsay (and probobly a cousin-in-law Robert). In Destiny the Pop Star Fairy, the fashion experts thought that Kirsty would look best dressed entirely in pink. Kirsty loves her mum and dad, especially when they let her go off with Rachel on their own! Kirsty hates sports but loves school as she is very clever, it does not really matter to Kirsty that she is younger than Rachel it just matters that they are best friends. Kirsty is a pretty and imaginative 9 year old. Kirsty is quite popular and fits in well at her school, Kirsty has a huge family but no sisters or brothers, she has brown hair and blue/green/grey eyes. When Rachel is not around she plays with Charmina-Selena a 10 year old girl whose mum is friends with Kirsty's mum. Kirsty does not have a mobile like most of the girls (including Rachel) at her school. She begs but her mum believs mobiles cause brain damage. Kirsty has a soft spot for Morgan the Midnight fairy as she loves her sense of style! Kirsty has a huge house, Rachel thinks Kirsty is lucky, not only she has a huge house but a huge bedroom too! Kirsty does not eat much even though she is tempted when Rachel is eating her midnight feast. Kirsty is a lot more ative than Rachel because she lives in a village. She is busy with ballet, swimming, singing, acting, ice-skating, art, piano, violin and harp, not to mention exercising her horse Twinkle. Also Kirsty does martial arts like karate and judo and is quite good, but most of all Kirsty loves the fairies, helping them out when evil Jack Frost steals the magic fairy items. She loves her parents because they let the two girls go off on their own! Even though Kirsty is waving (in the picture above) with her right hand, she is left-handed because in Cara the Camp Fairy (for Americans only!!) she is drawing with her left hand. Kirsty is also a Brownie shown in Polly the Party Fun Fairy. Category:Characters